Saving Bellasarine
by Lexi'sMommy16
Summary: When a shape shifter's true form is discovered, even her best friend wants to kill her. Impregnated with his seed, and nowhere to turn. What is one small and 'new-to-this-kind-of-thing-' shape shifter supposed to do?
1. Chapter 1

The sound of screaming filled my ears. There were shadows that were huge... too big to be anything I knew of... But then again, when you are nothing but a small child, things seem a lot bigger than they really are.

That's wierd... Not a sound. Everything is quiet.

Days passed...


	2. Chapter 2

The air smelled of blood and sweat.

The sound of the wooden staff slicing through the air alerted me to the incoming attack, I moved within a second of being hit, to avoid him seeing my dash to safety and correcting his swing. The attacker was someone whom, in the Temple of Elders, was the only person I could not stand. I'm sure that if it had been someone that I cared for, or even someone that had done no wrong to me, I would be a little less relentless with my attacks and counter-attacks. Yet as it stood now, I was on the path of destroying him.

One, two, three hits... A quick recession of dangerous power unleashed onto the snobby stuck-up bastard.

**SMACK!**

I felt the stinging on my back and knew I had left my guard open for a split second too long.

Three hits to my back, one to my left rib, and one right down the middle of my skull later, I was kneeling on the ground, panting as blood poured freely from my nose and I coughed some up from my lung. Something was wrong, and only going to get worse if I didn't make my move.

"You will **never** be good enough for Master Midnight. All this training for nothing... You still leave your back wide open as do you on your left side. You will never amount to everything everyone says you will. The _Special One_... **HA! **They must have been talking special in the **head!**"

He was right, the only reason Master Midnight took me in was because he saw something in me that made me special, although he never told me what it was. I worked my way through the ranks. First working for room and board, then working for my meals, then my schooling, and now my training. I worked for everything... and now I was being told that I was no better than one of the children that had died in the spring blizzard, although the poor little chit didn't know any better.

He was wrong! He had to be, I was special, but in more ways than one... And I was about to show him how special.

"You know, for someone who ticked off everyone here, you sure do talk a lot of smack, I think I can help you with that problem."

I looked up at him from underneath my eyebrows, with the most hateful look I could ever muster. The hate that was built up in me from years... the hate that was wrongfully placed on the only people that really cared...

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	3. Chapter 3

My look of pure hatred must have taken him aback slightly. There was just the slightest of change in his stance. Just enough for me to take advantage of it.

As he moved the staff from his momentary shock, I pounced. I landed on his shoulders as he tittered and tottered barely having his balance, i swung my staff around as i flipped to his back and used the staff and my footing for leverage against him. I threw him over my head and he landed with a ***thump*** on his stomach. He groaned as he started to get to his feet. But i wasn't about to allow him the chance. I hit him with the staff on the back, making him go back to the ground and then after a few more seconds, he got up. I pounded him to the ground, although after he got somewhat of a sure footing it wasn't so easy, I still did it. He blocked real well when he was on his knees, but one swift jump in the air to go over him and a sounding ***smack*** on his back, he was on all fours. I hit him repeatedly while he tried to get up.

Almost fifteen minuets later, he lay on the ground bleeding, I was on one knee, the other swollen and bruising fast, probably torn ligament or something.

"Hey! You two!" I shouted as two people were passing the arena. Two strong males that were fairly new to the place, but still knew their way around.

"Come take this man to the infirmary and then go and get Master Midnight. He will want to know what happened to his friend."


	4. Chapter 4

"I saw what you did to Alexander. Impressive." Master Midnight was telling me, and yet my mind was drifting. I sensed something, but I couldn't tell what it was. I presence, but from where I couldn't tell.

"Thank you Master. If you'll excuse me...?" I said, slightly distracted, but not wanting to sound rude in any way.

"Of course, I'm sure that you will want to get your wounds tended to." _Actually, i had completely forgotten about them... Oops._

"Yes, of course sir." I said as I headed out of the room.


End file.
